Nuance de Gris
by Yuuyako
Summary: Première fiction, je n'ai que les deux premiers chapitres mais je continue décrire. Je sais que je veux faire un Drarry. Cependant, je ne sais comment va avancer l'histoire encore; je la fais en suivant le cours de mes idées. Merci. Un jumeau gâté, le rejet d'une famille, une famille maudite, le désarroi de Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus. (Je ferais mon résumé au fil de l'histoire)
1. Joyeux Faire Part de Naissance!

**Disclaimer : Personnages appartenant à J.K Rowling de son roman Harry Potter sauf Henry**

**Prologue : Joyeux Faire Part de Naissance !**

TRENTE ET UN JUILLET

Enfin un joyeux événement dans ce temps de ténèbres, la naissance des jumeaux de Lily et James Potter et celle du fils des Londubat. Depuis l'annonce de cette prophétie, ces deux familles viennent de vivre des jours funestes où des aurors se succédaient pour veiller à leur protection face au mage noir. Quelques jours avant la naissance de ses enfants, ils avaient préparer leur déménagement dans des maisons connues d'un gardien du secret différent.

Dumbledore, après être passé voir les Londubat et prévoir leur départ dans leur nouveau domicile, vient dans la chambre des Potter. Il trouve James à la porte en train de littéralement mitrailler Lily et l'enfant qu'elle a dans le bras de flash. Il avance vers le lit :

Quel magnifique bébé que voilà... mais où est son frère ?

Pardon … Ah oui, son jumeau ?! Il est ici dans le berceau. Dit James en montrant l'objet cité.

Dumbledore est choqué du traitement que reçoit ce nouveau né si calme, ce qui le surprit encore. Il s'apprête à demander le pourquoi de cette attitude quand Lily enchaîne :

Regardez Dumbledore, les yeux d'Henry rappelle ceux de James. Un marron si clair ! Et des cheveux comme les miens ! Oh, il semble vouloir que vous le portiez ?

Non, gardez le dans vos bras pendant que je vais prendre son frère.

Lily et James semblent être offusqués du rejet du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, mais ne dirent rien. Ils regardent Dumbledore prendre leur deuxième fils et lui sourit tendrement en leur demandant son prénom. James réponds un distrait Harry avant de reprendre son appareil photo pour continuer son manège. Dans les yeux de Dumbledore, un nuage de tristesse passe telle une tempête dévastatrice face à l'indifférence des parents pour leur dernier enfant. Un magnifique petit bébé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes pénétrants qui démontrent un calme et une curiosité sans faille. Néanmoins pense Dumbledore, ils ont, peut être sans le vouloir, donner à leurs fils des prénoms à l'étymologie commune. Après cet interlude de quelques minutes, Dumbledore se tourne vers les Potter et leur annonce le départ vers leur nouvelle demeure. Il part ensuite dans une quête qui veut n'être qu'une précaution.


	2. Traîtrise et Disparition

**Disclaimer : Personnages appartenant à J.K Rowling de son roman Harry Potter sauf Lucy et Henry**

******Chapitre I : Traîtrise et Disparition**

DIX MOIS PLUS TARD

Maître, ils ont fait de moi leur gardien.

Bien, bien, au moins, tu me seras utile pour une fois. Bellatrix !

Oui Maître !

Organise la rencontre entre moi et ces adorables enfants pour le mois prochain

Bien Maître

Maintenant hors de ma vue tous !

Pendant que toutes les personnes rassemblées sortent, on entends un ricanement lugubre qui donne des frissons à toute l'assemblée. Excitation pour certains, peur pour d'autres ou encore dégoût.

UN MOIS APRES

Bon Lucy, on vous laisse les enfant ! On devrait être rentrer pour un heure ou deux heures du matin !

Pas de problème, Monsieur Potter !

Bien, on vous laisse. Fais attention à Henry surtout.

Okay, Madame Potter !

Après que les parents soient parti, Lucy monte regarder dans la chambre des jumeaux pour voir si tout aller bien puis fait un tour dans la cuisine où elle croise Wika l'elfe de maison, qui prépare des biberons pour la nuit. Lucy part en direction du salon en quête de la télévision pour regarder ses séries favorites.

Les heures passent, Wika part dans la chambre des jumeaux et voit que Harry est réveillé lorsqu'elle s'approche, elle entends un bruit d'explosion à l'étage du bas et des hurlements déchirants. C'est alors que Henry se réveille en pleurant tandis que la porte s'ouvrait dans un fracas assourdissant. Wika se mit devant les lits en signe de protection, alors que devant elle, se dresse le grand mage noir de ce temps, Voldemort. Celui-ci fait un rictus mauvais en voyant l'elfe et l'envoie dans l'autre monde sans remords. Henry, que la peur fait hurler à plein poumon, se rapproche de Harry qui lui regarde tranquillement la scène avec une certaine curiosité. Ce petit garçon calme aux yeux verts déroute le mage noir qui hésite à lever la baguette. Mais il se ressaisit, sourit et envoie le sort de mort sur ces enfants d'un an tout en écoutant la mélodie des hurlements de la fille que ces fidèles martyrisent en bas et ceux de peur de l'enfant. Une lumière blanche entoure les enfants renvoyant un rayon au mage qui s'effondre avant que son corps s'émiettent tombant ainsi en cendres.

Entre temps, Lily et James qui étaient à un gala ressentir l'alarme de leur demeure et sortir du manoir en courant pour se rendre à la zone de transplanage. Ils arrivent dans les alentours de la demeure se précipitant vers l'entrée. En rentrant dans le hall, ils découvrent le corps de Lucy couverts d'entailles, de bleus, formant des angles dangereux, on peut nettement deviner qu'elle avait du souffrir. Lily, les larmes aux yeux, court à l'étage et trouve ces enfants sains et saufs. Elle prends Henry dans ses bras et se laisse glisser au sol de soulagement. James appelle Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus, les parrains respectifs d'Harry et Henry et monte rejoindre sa femme.

Dumbledore examine le corps de Lucy tandis que Sirius et Remus réconfortent Lily et James. Dumbledore ferme un instant les yeux pour les rouvrir avec une douleur intense. Lucy avait souffert elle avait subi des préjudices incurables. Le corps montre un supplice long et lent destiné à donner plaisir à l'exécuteur. Il essait de la placer correctement avant que ses parents n'arrivent et remarque que tout ce qui reste de ces organes n'est que mixture. Il monte alors rejoindre les survivants.

Dumbledore ! Regardez ! Henry a une cicatrice. On dirait un V mais à l'envers. Ce serait donc lui l'élu !

Lily chéri, je te l'avais dit que notre fils était puissant !

Oui, il est si puissant qu'il a réduit en cendres le mage noir ! Dit-elle en montrant les cendres que tous regardent.

Comment va Harry ?

Sirius se dirige vers le berceau, prend l'enfant et dit :

Ne vous en faites pas Dumbledore, il n'a rien à part une fine cicatrice sur le front comme Henry.

Non Sirius, Harry a un éclair. Réplique Remus en enlevant Harry des bras du nommé. Ce qui n'ai pas tout à fait pareil. Peut-être est -ce ….

Il faudra qu'on élève Henry en toute sécurité et sans la jalousie que sa célébrité entraînera chez Harry. S'exclame James en coupant Remus dans sa phrase.

Alors que Remus repose Harry dans le berceau. Sirius et lui se tourne vers James et s'exclame ensemble :

Pardon ?

Quoi ?

Et bien, James a raison, nous allons envoyer Harry chez ma sœur.

Attendez James, Lily, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait gênant de laisser Harry ici !

Sirius, il faut que ….

Non, James ! Sirius a raison !

Remus, nous voulons un climat sain pour Henry, il est celui qui a vaincu le grand mage noir !

Mais Lily ..

Cela suffit ! Sirius, Remus ! Ce sont nos enfants ! On s'est ce qu'il leur faut !

Dumbledore qui avait suivi l'échange, se tourne tristement vers le berceau d'Harry. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait utile, cette précaution qu'il avait prise. Dumbledore reporte son regard vers les protagonistes de la pièce. Il était si fatigué. Il avança vers eux.

Après que Dumbledore ait regardé, une douce lueur entoura Harry.

Je suis son parrain ! Je peux le prendre sous mon toit, si c'est comme ça ! S'écria Sirius faisant pleurer Henry.

Non ! Sirius ! C'est non ! Nous ne le voulons pas dans l'entourage de Henry !

A cette phrase de James, Harry disparut.

Remus et moi le prenons et nous irons vivre loin de vous ! Dit Sirius en se tournant vers le berceau. Quand il vit qu'Harry avait disparu, il fut si choqué qu'il tombe à terre et Remus vient le soutenir.

Dumbledore qu'est-il arriver ?

Je n'en sais rien, je dois le dire... peut-être un contrecoups du sort de Voldemort. Ment le dénommé.

Ainsi finis cette journée avec Remus et Sirius qui partirent désespérés, les Potter qui célébraient leur Henry et Dumbledore qui apporta son soutien à la famille de Lucy, donna un hommage à Wika que tous semblaient avoir oublier, eut une pensée pour Harry. Quand il rentra à son bureau seules la solitude et la fatigue l'accueillent. Alors que le pays entier fête la victoire sur le mage noir, deux personnes pleurèrent un disparu et un qui enverra une lettre pour obtenir des informations.


	3. Egarement

**Disclaimer : Personnages appartenant à J.K Rowling de son roman Harry Potter sauf La famille Wellbey et Sangatras, l'Oracle.**

******Chapitre II : Égarement**

Alors que la lueur emporte le jeune Harry, un problème survient. Le jeune enfant se retrouve au sein d'un manoir noir, sombre, lugubre, froid. Des bruits de pas légers se font entendre et un porte s'ouvre.

Alors c'est toi qui perturbe mon flux !

Une tête sur le côté, un regard vert curieux

Hum... Tu ne sembles pas effrayé pour un enfant. Non, mais attends, je parle à un bébé moi !

Adam ! Adam ! Que fais-tu ? As-tu trouvé le problème ?

Et bien, ma chère et tendre, saches que notre problème est d'origine humaine. Dit le dénommé Adam.

Humaine ? Dit la voix alors qu'un jeune femme entre dans la pièce. En voyant l'enfant, elle fut surprise et s'exclame : Oh ! Je vois ! Mais d'où viens-tu, petit enfant ? En se tournant vers son mari : Je crois qu'il a un an, le petit ange ! Je me demande comment il a atterri chez nous.

Eve, ma chérie, tu crois qu'il a été abandonné ? Il est puissant pour avoir autant perturbé le flux magique de notre manoir.

Nous devrons le garder près de nous et nous rendre auprès de l'Oracle demain. Mais il faut lui trouver une famille aimante.

Tu as raison. Je pense que les Sangatras pourraient l'accueillir.

Mais oui, je les appelle immédiatement !

Pendant l'échange, l'enfant est passé dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Alors petit bonhomme comment t'appelles-tu ?

Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois bavard ou turbulent, toi !

Que dis-tu de Faolan ? Dit une voix dans un petit rire cristallin qui retentit dans la salle. Adam se retourne et tombe sur un jeune fille qui semblait avoir dix ans.

Pourquoi ? Demande Adam en souriant à cette fille mystérieuse d'apparence.

Parce que je trouve que « Petit Loup » lui va à merveille.

Comment ça ?

Un pelage, enfin des cheveux, noir profond. Des yeux envoûtants de la couleur de la forêt. Une apparition au clair de la pleine lune.

Bien, si la petite Lilya le suggère, je pense que c'est le mieux.

Hey, je ne suis pas petite, Tante Isabella.

La petite Lilya a une apparence divine. Un corps fin à la peau caramel, un petit sourire sadique agrémenté de canines pointues qui reposent sur des lèvres pulpeuses, des cheveux châtains aux reflets cuivrés soulignant un regard de félin à l'iris si noir que la distinction avec la pupille n'existe plus. Elle braque son regard espiègle vers Adam, l'homme à la peau caramel, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons foncés.

Alors, papa ! On l'accueille dans la famille. Il va donc devenir mon cousin. Mais pourquoi pas mon frère ?

Lilya, tu connais notre situation !

Oui maman. Dit Lilya en regardant la dame raffinée dont l'éclat d'ivoire de sa peau illuminée la pièce. Son regard carmin se pose sur moi avec un avertissement certain, dans son mouvement ses cheveux noirs se déposèrent avec douceur sur son épaule. Et puis, je pense qu'un seul frère est bien suffisant, n'est ce pas Tante Isabella. Continue Lilya avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. La femme répondant au nom de Isabella, était le portrait craché de Adam mais en féminin, disons qu'ils ne sont pas frère et sœur pour rien. Mais où est Oncle Louis ?

Ah ! Te voilà ! Peste noire ! Rends moi mon livre ! Hurle en entrant un garçon de onze ans en apparence.

Non ! Variole purulente ! Je suis en train de le lire !

Pourquoi pendant que je le lis aussi ?

Ah bon ? Des yeux de merlan frit. Tu ne l'avais pas fini ?

Espèce de ….

Ah ! Angel ! Je te présente Faolan, notre nouveau petit cousin. Coupe Lilya en montrant le jeune Harry.

Ah ! Mais .. comment ?

On ne sait pas Angel, il est apparu comme ça. Nous irons voir l'Oracle demain mais c'est Isabella qui l'élévera avec nous.

Bon ça suffit maintenant, il se fait tard, il faut aller se coucher les enfants ! Le soleil pointe déjà le bout de son nez. Isabella vous restez avec nous ?

Bien sûr. Dit Isabella en regardant les deux enfants partir dans le couloir et Adam couché Harry dans un lit invoqué.

Isabella, alors ça ne te dérangerais pas de l'adopter ? Tu connais le sang maudit de notre famille.

Le rappel de ce souvenir vient marquer le visage de chaque personne présente dans la pièce d'un sentiment de douleur et de détresse.

Non, j'en serais ravi et Louis aussi. Mais comme on est toujours en déplacement, cela va être difficile de l'éduquer.

On s'en occupera ! On lui expliquera tout dès qu'il aura l'âge de compréhension.

Dumbledore entre dans son bureau et voit la lettre qu'il espérait tant recevoir depuis la disparition du jeune Harry. Se doute-t-il ?

_Mon Cher Ami, _

_Albus Perceval Dumbledore,_

_Après seulement un an, depuis ta dernière visite, pour m'annoncer la probable visite du jeune Harry. Après la lecture de ta lettre, je suis désolée mais Harry n'est pas arrivé jusqu'à nous. Je le recherche depuis l'avertissement. Cependant pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. Je vous tiendrais au courant de l'avancement de nos recherches. _

_Elisabeth de Breth _

_Chercheuse en sortilège du dernier cycle._

Pendant un instant, Dumbledore reste interdit puis relit la lettre attentivement. Après la dixième fois, des larmes apparurent. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve cet enfant malchanceux.

Alors que le crépuscule colore de ses couleurs le ciel, la famille Wellbey et Isabella Sangatras partent en direction de la villa de l'Oracle. Arrivés sur le palier, Lilya s'arrête et lève les yeux pour regarder une vieille femme que le temps avait rétréci et plissé elle semblait attendre, nous attendre au vu de son sourire à notre approche.

Que vous avez grandit Angel, Lilya. Dit la vieille avec un sourire édenté en regardant les deux interpellés s'incliner.

Ainsi voici, le nouveau venu dans votre famille ? Quel magnifique enfant et quelle puissance qui se dégage de lui ! Merveilleux ! Venez que je vous explique familles Wellbey et Sangatras.

Alors que tous s'installent sur une terrasse autour un thé enivrant, l'Oracle prit la parole.

Vous voici en présence du sauveur du monde des sorciers. (Surprise chez les invités). Harry Potter de son nom, est l'élu qui tuera la menace des puissances noires du monde. Il semblerait qu'un sortilège puissant planait sur lui pour l'envoyer dans un endroit sûr. L'activation de ce sort doit être le rejet de sa famille proche soit ses parents. Ainsi, il ne doit pas mourir ni être mal conseillé pour sauver l'humanité du mal qui le ronge. Alors, je vous le demande êtes-vous prêt à assumer toutes les implications de son destin, même en connaissant votre malédiction. (Perplexité est de mise chez les Sangatras et Wellbey)

Faolan doit être important pour qu'il soit ainsi protégé. Toutefois, je suis prête à m'engager dans ce chemin. S'exprime doucement Eve en regardant son mari et ses enfants. Je ne peux laisser un si jeune enfant seul face à ce destin néfaste.

Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas comprendre ! Pourquoi l'aider ?

Lilya ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu étais la première à être contente qu'il nous rejoigne !

C'était avant que je sache qu'il est le représentant de la magie blanche !

C'est parce qu'il est leur sauveur qu'on ne peut l'abandonner ni le renvoyer là où il a été rejeté.

Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on a été maudit ? Dois-je vous le rappeler ?

Je suis désolée Lilya. Il faudra que tu le supportes, s'il te plaît. Je t'en prie Lilya.

Bien, nous le garderons mais je partirais alors en voyage avec Tante Isabella et Oncle Louis.

Lilya commença Adam nous ….

Stop Adam, interrompt l'Oracle, vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de le supporter encore. Elle est trop jeune.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, on se revoit bientôt, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Dit Lilya en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Tandis que la porte se referme sur Lilya, le souvenir de la malédiction revient en mémoire.

**Lilith, première femme, a obtenir le titre de démon. La femme préférée de Lucifer qui l'a prise pour épouse. Elle s'octroie ainsi l'autorité sur les succubes mais n'a aucun droit sur les démons mâles. Après quelques milliers d'années en mariage avec Lucifer, Lilith commence à s'ennuyer et s'amuse alors avec les hommes en les séduisant trompant ainsi allègrement Lucifer. **

**Alors que Lucifer est sur Terre à la recherche de Lilith, il tombe sur une femme belle et douce qui se repose à l'ombre d'un arbre. Épris d'elle du premier regard, il veut l'envoûter afin de la séduire. Toutefois, le sortilège ne fonctionne pas car celle-ci a le cœur pris dans l'étau d'un amour pur avec un jeune homme du nom d'Adam. Lucifer décide alors de briser cet amour et de s'emparer du cœur d'Ève. Cela dure deux ans et un enfant naît de l'union d'Adam et de Ève, Angel. Lucifer redouble d'efforts pour conquérir cette femme qui semble si pure. **

**Lilith comprit la situation et s'alarme car sa position est en danger. Elle maudit alors Eve qui est enceinte d'un deuxième enfant, et sa famille. La malédiction les transforme en incube pour les hommes et succube pour les femmes. Ayant eu vent de cette malédiction, Lucifer réussit à la réduire de moitié leur laissant ainsi une longue vie voire éternelle. Il bannit Lilith en brûlant son âme et limitant son pouvoir. Celle-ci se réincarne dans l'enfant d'Eve à naître, Lilya. Alors que Lucifer offre aussi à cette même enfant, sur qui la malédiction ne pouvait être retirer de part sa longue imprégnation, l'un des pouvoirs les plus puissants de l'enfer. Alors nait Lilya Lilith Gwenn Lota, héritière de Lilith première démone, et de Serdaigle comme son père et frère.**

Alors que des larmes coulent des yeux clairs d'Eve, l'Oracle les invite à retourner chez eux se reposer et faire la cérémonie demain du lien demain.

Alors que tout le monde se réunit autour d'un pentacle, Eve et Adam place Harry en son centre. Ainsi commence la cérémonie du lien, Isabella prit le couteau à sacrifice et se coupe dans la paume gauche et déverse quatre gouttes de sang dans un gobelet en argent, en prononçant une incantation en langue morte très ancienne. Eve fit boire la coupe à Harry en incantant en langage démoniaque. Le pentacle s'illumine de blanc puis devient rouge vif signe que le lien s'est formé. Grâce à Isabella, le sang qu'il a bu n'est pas sombre faisant partie de la lignée secondaire leur sang est resté pur seule l'immortalité les toucha.


	4. De surprises en surprises

**Disclaimer: :Personnages appartenant à J.K Rowling de son roman Harry Potter sauf La famille Wellbey et Sangatras.**

**Réponse à yaoi no Yue : Merci pour la review ! "Faolan" est un prénom gaélique. C'est que la sonorité porte à confusion.**

**Chapitre III : De surprises en surprises**

Lorsque Harry atteint six ans. Eve et Adam se décident à tout raconter à leur fils adoptif.

Faolan. Nous devons te parler de choses importantes, est-ce d'accord ?

Oui Papa. Grand frère Angel peut être ici aussi.

Bien sûr, cela le concerne aussi.

Alors voilà Faolan tout d'abord tu sais que tu es notre fils et que nous t'aimons tous comme tu es ?

Ben oui, je sais ça Maman.

Ce que nous voulons dire est difficile... en fait, tu es … grande inspiration... tu as été trouvé dans notre salon du Nord quand tu avais à peine un an. Termina Adam en attendant une réaction du petit garçon qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Mais vous êtes quand même mon papa et ma maman ? Réponds Harry après un moment de surprise intense.

Oui, nous le sommes tant que tu le voudras. Mais part le lien du sang tu es le fils de Tante Isabella et Oncle Louis. Cependant, on a décidé que ce serait nous qui t'éduquerons vu qu'ils sont toujours en voyage.

Mais... pourquoi pas de vous ? dit l'enfant désespéré.

Simplement, Faolan, parce que le sang de notre famille est maudit et nous ne voulions pas que tu es cette malédiction aussi. Tu comprends ?

Oui, je crois. Et c'est quoi cette malédiction ?

Nous allons te le dire mais avant ça il faut que tu saches qu'on a aussi une fille tu as une sœur. Dit Eve doucement et laisse le temps à l'enfant d'assimiler la nouvelle. Plusieurs émotions passe sur le petit visage de l'enfant. Un air songeur resta longtemps. En effet, Harry se rappelle un souvenir.

**Harry court dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de son frère pour lui montrer son nouveau pinceau. Il entre dans la chambre du dit frère et le voit en train de regarder une photo avec des larmes contenues. Harry se rapproche doucement. **

**C'est qui Grand Frère ? Ton amoureuse ?**

**Angel sursaute et lève la tête pour tomber sur une petite tête joyeuse que lui sourit de toutes ses dents.**

**Non, ce n'est rien Faolan. Je te le dirais un jour. D'accord ?**

**C'est promis ? S'exclame le petit **

**Promis.**

Alors c'est la fille de la photo. Chuchote Harry surprenant ainsi tous les occupants de la salle.

Oui, Faolan. C'est bien elle. Répondit Angel. Comprenant la situation les parents ne dirent rien.

Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Demande alors le jeune garçon.

Et bien... dit Adam, gêné.

Elle est partie pour son bien, Faolan. Elle l'a décidée. On est tous maudit dans la famille. Cependant pour ta sœur, c'est différent. Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose. Eve s'arrête, inspire et reprends. Il y a longtemps un démon épousa une femme qui devient la première femme démone gouvernante des succubes.

C'est quoi des succubes ?

Des femmes démons.

Okay, ensuite ?

Ils s'aimèrent longtemps, des milliers d'années. Puis cette femme en eut marre et partit voir d'autres hommes pour s'amuser. Son mari partit alors à sa recherche mais rencontre une autre femme dont il tombe amoureux. Cependant cette femme aime déjà quelqu'un. Dit Eve en regardant son mari dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

Ça c'est papa et toi ! C'est ça ! S'exclame le petit en ayant vu le regard échangé.

Oui, mon chéri. Donc l'autre homme tombe amoureux de maman mais elle aime déjà papa. L'autre homme va essayer de casser leur amour mais rien n'y fit et ils eurent un premier enfant. Un petit garçon qu'ils appellent Angel. C'est ton frère. Mais le démon n'a pas abandonné. Toutefois, sa femme revient et voit son trône menacer. Alors, elle envoie une malédiction sur notre famille. Ainsi Papa, Angel, Maman et ta sœur qui était dans mon ventre ont été maudits. Le démon en apprenant la nouvelle devient très en colère, enleva la malédiction mais il reste encore le fait que tu vivons longtemps et punis sa femme. Mais le démon me dit que pour le bébé qui va naître aura l'âme de sa femme en lui et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à part donner un autre pouvoir puissant qui pourrait contenir l'âme. C'est bon tu as réussi à suivre ?

Ouah, en fait le démon c'est un gentil ! Alors elle est maudit mais en plus fort que vous.

Oui, donc ta sœur, Lilya est partie pour contrôler ses pouvoirs pour ne pas vous blesser. Dit Adam.

Pourquoi elle nous ferait du mal, elle nous aime ?

Bien sur mon ange continue Eve. Mais elle possède une magie noire et toi une magie blanche. Si vous vous étiez touché ça aurait pu vous faire mal.

Hum d'accord. Donc j'ai une sœur qui s'appelle Lilya ?

Oui.

A-t-elle d'autres prénoms comme moi ? Comme Faolan Harry Wellbey ou comme Angel Marban Echtach Wellbey ?

Oui. Son nom en entier est Lilya Lilith Gwenn Lota Wellbey.

Ouah, elle en a plus que moi. Rigole Harry.

Au fait, Faolan est le prénom que Lilya t'a donné dit Angel à qui on avait raconté l' échange avant son arrivée.

C'est vrai !? S'extase Harry , content d'avoir quelque chose que sa sœur lui a donné.

Au fait, Faolan, reprends Adam, si tu en veux savoir plus sur ton passé avant que nous t'accueillons, tu peux nous poser des questions.

Non, papa pour l'instant, j'ai pas envie. Dit Harry en se levant. Je vais jouer dans le jardin continue -t-il en courant vers la porte.

_Dumbledore, _

_Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'après cinq ans de recherche, nous ne pouvons plus assurer la continuité de votre demande. Il faudrait vous rendre à l'évidence de sa possible mort. Nous vous informons donc la fermeture de ce dossier. _

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, mes sincères regrets._

_Département magique de recherche de personnes disparues_

_Mon cher ami,_

_Après cinq ans de recherche intenses, j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant qui risque de vous surprendre. Sachez tout d'abord que ces informations ont été difficiles à trouver ils sont aussi bien gardés qu'une maison avec son gardien du secret mort. Sur le trajet énergétique que le jeune Harry a pris, on remarque une turbulence magique importante. Celle-ci se situe au creux d'une montagne dans une région tropical. Dans cette région, on dénombre une dizaine de poches magiques pouvant contenir des mégalopoles à grandes échelles. On les nomme « aera ». Je pense qu'on devrait si rendre pour le recherche. Bien que l'accès est difficile, on pourrait y passer sans problème._

_Elizabeth de Breth_

Dumbledore reprends espoir en lisant la lettre de son amie. Une fine lueur éclaire le nom de l'expéditeur. L'instant d'après la cheminée s'illumine de vert et une personne apparaît devant l'illustre directeur.

Directeur, vous semblez fatiguer ! Cependant j'espère qu'il y a des gens sur lesquels vous pouvez compter ! Nous avons besoin d'au moins deux autres personnes. Notre voyage sera long ! S'exclame une voix enthousiasme.

Bien sûr, ma chère ! Répondit le directeur en question avec des yeux pétillants. Un bonbon au citron ?

Alors que la commode bouge toute seule, Harry, poussé par la curiosité, ouvre doucement la porte. C'est alors que devant lui se dresse une jeune fille terrifiante avec des cheveux ternes et sales, des ongles longs et jaunis. Un sourire tordu s'étira sur le visage macabre découvrant des dents noires et pointues. Elle commence à s'avancer lentement vers Harry pendant que lui recule. Derrière la fille, une porte s'ouvre. Quand elle se retourne vers l'arrivant, son aspect commence à changer. Mais hélas, avant que la forme soit définie, elle fut chasser par Adam qui se fait la remarque que la présence d'épouvantard dans le manoir était rare. Harry se précipite dans les bras de son père pour être réconforter.

La fille était effroyante. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi était-elle là ?

Cette fille est en fait ta peur. Cette créature est un épouvantard elle te montre la peur que tu cache au fond de ton cœur. Normalement tu devrais l'étudier dans quelques temps avec tes instituteurs de défense contre les forces du mal et de créatures magiques. En parlant d'études, ta mère et moi sommes fières de tes résultats que ce soit à l'école primaire qu'avec tes enseignants magiques.

Harry sourit fier de lui.

Au fait, continue Adam, pourquoi as-tu peur d'une fille bien sombre si tu veux mon avis ?

Et bien, je ne sais pas. J'imagine comment est Lilya. Et j'ai peur qu'elle ressemble à ça. Réponds gêné Harry.

Adam rigole suite à la confession de son fils.

Ne t'inquiètes pas tant. Elle est jolie, n'oublie qu'elle est notre fille et ta sœur.

Dumbledore et Elizabeth arrivent devant une maison située à la campagne.


End file.
